


Позитивное мышление

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bond is a jerk, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: У Джеймса Бонда нет недостатков.





	Позитивное мышление

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).



У Джеймса Бонда нет недостатков.

Он красив (Кью иногда отчаянно хочется приклеить его уши к голове, он находит черты его лица слишком грубыми и ему никогда не нравились блондины, но всё это — дело вкуса, разве нет?), умён (насколько может быть умным человек, предпочитающий решать любые вопросы силой), чуток (нужно быть _очень_ чутким человеком, чтобы с потрясающей точностью находить своими подколками самые уязвимые места собеседника) и внимателен (а поздравить с днём рождения он забывает лишь потому, что у него специфически расставлены приоритеты). У него есть стабильный заработок (хотя Кью искренне не понимает, почему М не взыскивает с него ущерб после каждой миссии), собственное жильё (куда Кью старается не заходить лишний раз, чтобы не окунуться в атмосферу глубокой депрессии), винтажный автомобиль (буквально собранный заново руками Кью в рабочее, между прочим, время) и даже целое поместье (на оплату налогов на которое уходит половина его зарплаты). У него нет вредных привычек (он крайне редко курит, а алкоголизм в его случае является скорее чертой характера, нежели привычкой), хронических заболеваний (кроме кошмаров, тянущих болей в давно затянувшихся ранах и других мелочей, но это всё издержки профессии), надоедливых родственников (как и в принципе какой-либо семьи) или мстительных бывших (от них Бонд предпочитает избавляться радикальным образом). 

А ещё он потрясающе трахается (и с этим невозможно поспорить) и на него совершенно не получается злиться, как бы Кью ни старался иногда.

Идеальный бойфренд, о котором мечтает любой. 

Разве ради всего этого нельзя потерпеть то, что он так любит пропадать порой со всех радаров на месяц-другой, припираться к Кью домой среди ночи без предупреждения, ломать или терять выданное в техотделе оборудование и редко бывает трезв?

— Джеймс, твою мать, мне вставать в шесть утра, — стонет он, не открывая глаз. Бонд шумно дышит ему в ухо, прихватывает губами за мочку, влажно целует в шею, одновременно ловко выпутывая Кью из одеяла, с которым тот так не хочет расставаться. Кью ненавидит сейчас Бонда всем сердцем, но тело предательски отзывается на ласки, совсем не желая принимать его сторону.

— Поспишь в офисе, ты начальник или где, — бормочет Бонд и, перевернув Кью на спину, одним движением стягивает с него пижамные штаны.

У Бонда нет недостатков, напоминает себе Кью. Просто особенности, с которыми нужно мириться. Как у всех людей.


End file.
